Jesus and Satan
by KillerQueen82
Summary: The task force is out and some stuff goes down between L and Light...


**Yo this is my first attempt at writing Death Note! I hope it is good and not too OOC. Warnings: handcuffs, slight OOC, pre-established relationship.**

They were all alone. The task force was not currently watching them. L had made sure to that. He and Light barely got to be together anymore and it was to say the least quite annoying. Kira here and Kira there, he wished Kira would take a break so he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend. When after the venting to Light about said Kira he as mentioned before had taken a break. Which left them in the current position. Light holding L's wrists together with a pair of shiny metal handcuffs.

"There's benefits of having a cop for a father," Light smirked as he clicked the handcuffs around L's wrists and around the headboard.

"Tsk, I'm also a member of the task force, you could've just asked me," L replied.

"Where would the surprise be if I just told you?" Light frowned slightly, L was thinking to far into the situation.

"Alright," L said smiling, "I'll be quiet if you so wish."

"Good," Light laughed quietly moving his hand upwards to rub at L's nipples through his white shirt. L let out a small noise as his nipples became hard. Light pushed up the white shirt finding one of the rosy pink buds and sucking on it while roughly tweaking the other.

"Light as much as I ~enjoy this, are you sure we couldn't move on?" L asked panting.

Light smirked against L's nipple that was still residing in his mouth. Pulling his head up to look at his lover he laughed slightly, "L, you're missing the point, it's foreplay that's the point! To have you begging for my cock like a street whore." Light smirked at the brunette's expression, "I thought you said you were going to shut up?" Light annunciated his former statement with a rough pull that left L almost completely exposed.

L looked down at the ginger that had made himself comfortable between his pale thighs. What was Light even doing? Light told him to study, but the Kira case had been wearing on his mind recently.

"Geez, L loosen up! It's gonna hurt a lot more later if you don't relax now," Light pulled the down the last barrier between him and L's erection. He licked the tip quickly before pulling away, leaving L dazed and confused. He took L's erection in his hand moving it up and down slowly as L tried to thrust into his hand. Light slowed down the pace some more.

"Getting a little feisty there," Light smirked digging his thumb into the slit watching L writhe, "Maybe you should calm down a little." He removed his hand from L's erection.

"Light! It's not funny anymore! Do something!" L whined as he tried to gain friction from his thighs.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you slut!" Light slapped one of the pale thighs watching as a red handprint appeared on the formerly blank skin.

"Light! Please touch me! This is unbearable!" L yelled trying to move closer to Light's tanner hand.

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you hear something L? I didn't. I'm afraid if you don't raise your voice I'm gonna have to leave you here," Light smirked at the expression that arose on L's face.

"Light if you don't fucking touch me now I will forbid you to have sex for a week!" L yelled louder at Light.

"Alright, alright," Light sighed out, "I guess I'll have to touch you then." Light moved his hand back down to L's erect cock rubbing himself through his pants. He thumbed the slit roughly moving his own pants down around his thighs.

"Light go faster," L moaned pulling roughly against the handcuffs as Light started jacking him off faster.

"Hold on aren't you going to wait for me," Light panted gripping L's shaft tighter in his hand stroking his own erection faster as he did the same to L.

"Just hurry up!" L moaned loudly pulling at the handcuffs trying to get Light to speed up even more.

"L are going to come soon?" Light asked speeding up even more making L moan even louder.

"Light I'm going to come," L almost screamed gripping the chain to the handcuffs pulling hard as he reached his peak yelling Light's name loudly. Light hit his orgasm next slamming his lips down on L's biting L's bottom lip as he came.

They both panted coming down from their high. "That was intense," L panted as Light unlocked the handcuffs rubbing his lover's wrists.

"I know we should do something a little… more intense next time," Light said moving L so he was lying on his chest. L burrowed into Light's warmth closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Light as the ginger also wrapped his arms around his brunette lover's waist.

"I love you Light," L said.

"I love you too," Light said rubbing his face into L's hair.

**How was it please R&R to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
